The Devil you know
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Desde que foi nomeado eleitor William sempre esteve a poucos passos do inevitável. Em uma tempestuosa noite, entretanto, ele descobrirá que um demônio é capaz de levá-lo ao Céu, mesmo que ambos estivessem na Terra.
1. Capítulo I

- Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist pertence a Takadono Madoka e Yukihiro Utako;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

Esta fanfic originalmente deveria ser uma oneshot, mas ficou demasiada longa e decidi dividi-la em dois capítulos. O segundo será postado na próxima semana (23/02).

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"**The devil's voice is sweet to hear" — Stephen King**

"**A voz do demônio é doce de se ouvir" — Stephen King**

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando que seu rosto permanecesse no ângulo perfeito. Naquela posição seu corpo ficaria apoiado em seu cotovelo direito, embora a pessoa ao seu lado o segurasse com braços fortes e firmes. _Isso é muito bom... _Ameia-luz que vinha da vela acessa sobre a mesa criava um falso senso de iluminação, projetando figuras estranhas e confusas na parede, enquanto o vento batia nas janelas, zumbindo e lembrando-os que uma tempestade se aproximava.

O restante dos alunos provavelmente estava escondido debaixo de suas camas, temendo a chuva que cairia naquela noite. _Isaac certamente é um deles. Aposto que ele está enrolado em várias camadas de cobertores, agitando algum pêndulo e pedindo proteção. Ridículo! _William Twining também estava em seu quarto, sobre sua cama e protegendo-se da tempestade. Porém, naquela noite, ele sentia tudo menos medo.

Dantalion moveu-se e o eleitor deitou-se. A mão que estivera em suas costas desceu de maneira ousada, tocando a cintura e conservando-se naquela perigosa linha entre o "não tão certo" e o "totalmente fora de limites". Sua perna esquerda moveu-se e automaticamente o joelho do moreno tomou o seu lugar, unindo os corpos.

O suspiro que deixou seus lábios foi tão honesto que ele corou no exato momento, mas não parou o que faziam. Há longos minutos ele e o demônio estavam sobre aquela cama, perdidos em profundos e intensos beijos que fariam as bochechas de qualquer autora de romances juvenis tornarem-se rubras. _Eu poderia passar a noite preso nesse beijo. _Os olhos esmeraldas se entreabriram devagar, preguiçosos e hesitantes. Os lábios de seu interlocutor tocaram seu queixo e as pontas dos dentes mordiscaram levemente o maxilar.

"Está tarde, William, eu preciso ir." O comentário foi sussurrado e um novo beijo deu lugar ao anterior.

"U... Uh-hum..."

O louro tinha dificuldades em pensar. Todas as vezes que o beijava ele sentia como se suas faculdades mentais se tornassem comprometidas. Os melhores pensamentos, as ideias mais brilhantes... não importava. Quando o Grande Duque do Inferno o visitava durante a noite, ele sabia que não conseguiria resistir.

"William..."

"Hm..."

"Eu realmente preciso ir..."

"Vá..."

No entanto, ele não foi, pelo menos não naquele instante.

Dantalion ainda ficou por mais meia hora até finalmente levantar-se da cama, ajeitando o sobretudo e o colete que faziam parte do uniforme. William sentou-se sobre sua própria cama, abraçando seu travesseiro e tentando esconder o rosto vermelho. As costas diante de seus olhos eram largas e ele as havia visto e sentido com tanta frequência naqueles últimos meses que uma parte nele tinha certeza de que conhecia cada músculo.

"Tem certeza de que ficará bem esta noite? A tempestade que virá será forte."

"Se você tivesse pretensão de permanecer não estaria indo embora." A voz soou afiada. _De novo..._

A resposta foi um vago meio sorriso. As mãos arrumaram os cabelos negros e ele inclinou-se sobre a cama, depositando um último beijo na testa pálida do louro, que permaneceu imóvel, não demonstrando absolutamente nada com relação à carícia.

"Boa noite, William."

A porta foi aberta com delicadeza e, do mesmo modo como havia entrado, o demônio saiu.

William jogou-se para o lado, afundando o rosto em seu travesseiro e mantendo-se imóvel por alguns minutos. O vento havia se tornado mais forte, batendo contra a janela com violência e fazendo-o tomar conhecimento de que estava completamente só naquele quarto.

_Eu poderia pegar um livro e passar algum tempo na companhia de algum excelente autor. Nada como um bom livro para tirar minha mente de certos assuntos. _A ideia era interessante e certamente a melhor opção para aquele fim de noite, contudo, ele estava demasiado inquieto para conseguir se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o cheiro que sua companhia havia deixado no cômodo.

O travesseiro foi abraçado com mais força e o eleitor sentiu-se tremer, repetindo para si mesmo que aquilo era errado. _Alguém pode aparecer... Isaac, Kevin, Sytry... _ele_. _A vaga imagem do Grande Duque do Inferno entrando no quarto e o encontrando _naquele_ estado levou uma nova onda de arrepios por seu corpo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando que a mão esquerda se soltasse do macio travesseiro e descesse pela perna até tocar seu baixo ventre.

A ereção surgiu no final do beijo e isso porque o louro se esforçou para parecer comportado. _Ele deve ter percebido, por isso foi embora._ O cinto negro foi aberto, assim como os botões da calça. Os dedos longos e gelados entraram pela roupa de baixo branca, tocando o membro e sentindo-o tornar-se mais rígido.

Os dentes morderam uma parte do travesseiro e William tentou afundar o rosto o máximo possível quando sua mão passou a masturbá-lo.

Não era justo. Se ele tinha um amante, por que precisava tocar-se sozinho em um quarto solitário e no meio de uma tempestade?

_Não foi minha ideia!_ Era uma de suas frases favoritas quando o assunto era Dantalion. Tocar-se após as visitas se transformou em uma atividade rotineira, apesar de que, ao final, um estranho e pesado senso de culpa o assolava.

Tudo começou com um beijo acidental na biblioteca principal.

O eleitor tentava colocar um livro em uma prateleira muito alta, entretanto, o grosso volume teria caído sobre sua cabeça se o moreno não houvesse aparecido, como de costume, simplesmente de lugar nenhum.

Talvez fosse a posição, o clima frio, a proximidade... ele não sabia.

A próxima coisa que o louro se lembrava era que o demônio tinha a língua dentro de sua boca e o beijava com tanto desejo e euforia que por alguns minutos ele esqueceu-se totalmente de quem era e de onde estavam. A realidade, claro, visitou-o eventualmente e a discussão que seguiu o beijo foi tão energética quanto a carícia.

O incidente voltou a acontecer na semana seguinte, e na seguinte, e na seguinte...

William não saberia dizer quando o Grande Duque do Inferno passou a visitar seu quarto, geralmente após o jantar e quando as luzes já estavam apagadas. Inicialmente as visitas eram curtas e os dois apenas conversavam; Dantalion permanecia sentado na cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha, enquanto ele postava-se em sua própria cama. Os beijos só recomeçaram em uma noite em que o inverno rigoroso o fez adoecer.

O moreno passou a noite na beirada da cama, trocando a flanela úmida de sua testa e medicando-o. _Ele disse que eu simplesmente o puxei e o beijei._ Depois daquela noite o demônio começou a se despedir com um beijo, e da cadeira para a cama só foi preciso um empurrãozinho. Naquele último mês as visitas duravam quase uma hora, e eles passavam basicamente esse tempo todo com os lábios grudados e os corpos unidos.

O gemido que escapou por sua boca foi tão erótico que ele mesmo se surpreendeu por ser capaz de emitir tal som. Seu corpo estava quente, como se estivesse com febre, e nem mesmo a camisa aberta melhorou sua condição. A calça havia sido abaixada até metade dos joelhos, e a mão esquerda masturbava a ereção com rapidez, à medida que a direita tocava um dos mamilos, apertando-o e sentindo-o arrepiar-se.

De olhos fechados o louro imaginava que não estava sozinho naquela pequena cama de solteiro. O cheiro da colônia impregnado nos cobertores o fazia imaginar seu amante abraçando-o por trás e tocando-o de maneira imprópria, enquanto respirava em seu ouvido esquerdo.

A simples menção do calor do corpo do Grande Duque junto ao seu, a respiração quente e, principalmente, os toques ousados, foi responsável por excitá-lo um pouco mais. Os movimentos se tornaram fáceis devido ao pré-orgasmo e ele se perguntava quando finalmente teria a chance de viver suas fantasias.

A verdade era que, além dos longos beijos, eles não haviam feito absolutamente nada.

Dantalion não o tocava de maneira intensa ou dava qualquer sinal de que eles ultrapassariam aquela linha. Por várias vezes William se questionou o que o moreno realmente pretendia com aquilo e temia descobrir que talvez, no fundo, o interesse fosse unicamente no que sua _pseudo_ posição como eleitor poderia oferecer.

Imaginar-se sendo usado pelo demônio não era uma sensação positiva, ainda mais quando ponderava sobre o quão envolvido ele estava naquela estranha e reprovável relação. O louro nunca havia tido namorada (ou namorado!), e o Grande Duque havia sido seu primeiro beijo. _Eu me tornei ganancioso. Eu deveria tê-lo rejeitado quando isso começou. _

Aquela ideia soava muito mais convincente em seus pensamentos do que na realidade, pois William sabia muito bem que era só aquela criatura entrar em seu quarto que qualquer convicção ou certeza voava pela janela, e tudo o que o louro queria era ser envolvido pelos braços fortes e protetores e sentir os lábios daquele ser juntos aos dele.

O orgasmo aconteceu no exato momento em que a chuva bateu contra o vidro da janela.

O eleitor arqueou a nuca para trás, sentindo o corpo inteiro reagir ao ápice do prazer. Os sons desapareceram e só existia o vazio, parte daquele estado de puro êxtase que percorria cada fibra de seu corpo e o fazia respirar com os lábios entreabertos.

A sensação durou alguns segundos e os olhos esmeraldas se abriram devagar, primeiramente encarando o teto de modo incerto, todavia, focando-se em seguida. O teto branco e alto parecia ainda mais longe e por um instante ele desejou que Dantalion estivesse ali naquela noite. _Eu estou cansado de fazer isso sozinho. _

O louro voltou a corar, cobrindo o rosto com o braço direito e imaginando quando o moreno o visitaria com o intuito de permanecer durante toda a noite.

**x**

A tempestade havia sido forte o bastante para destelhar uma parte do dormitório, localizado na parte leste. O Diretor reuniu os monitores e comunicou que os alunos afetados poderiam deixar o colégio por alguns dias, até que a reforma terminasse de reparar as paredes rachadas e as janelas quebradas. Aqueles que não optassem pelo retorno ao lar poderiam dividir o quarto com outro aluno, mas, claro, se ambas as partes concordassem.

Ao deixar a sala do Diretor, William tentou ao máximo ignorar o tumulto que se formou no jardim, bem embaixo de uma das janelas do corredor. Dezenas de alunos se amontoavam ao redor de Sytry, implorando para dividir um espaço em seu quarto. O ex-anjo tinha um saco de pirulitos nos braços e observava a cena sem demonstrar interesse em fazer escolha alguma.

O cômodo do eleitor ficava localizado na área norte e dificilmente alguém ousaria se autoconvidar a passar a noite com ele. O quarto de Isaac também ficava naquela área e o cômodo do Grande Duque do Inferno estava na parte sul. _O Chefe dos monitores tem sua própria mansão e provavelmente a chuva nem deve ter caído naquela área._

A manhã estava agitada e os corredores abarrotados de alunos comentando o incidente que ocorrera durante a noite, incertos sobre o que deveriam fazer. Alguns desciam as escadas com malas, esses já decididos a retornaram para casa.

_Imagino o que eu faria se meu quarto fosse vítima da tempestade. Minha casa não possui uma cadeira sequer, então eu definitivamente precisaria encontrar um quarto alheio para passar a noite. _A imagem de um charmoso demônio de orelhas pontudas e cabelos negros surgiu em sua mente e o louro trincou os dentes, sentindo-se derrotado por ter corado àquele rápido pensamento. _Jamais! Eu dormiria no celeiro com os cavalos, mas nunca pediria para passar a noite no quarto daquele sujeito!_

A notícia de que os alunos afetados poderiam retornar para casa chegou rapidamente aos quatro cantos do colégio Stradford, ainda que grande parte decidisse ficar. Isaac havia permitido que um garoto do terceiro ano passasse as noites com ele, e a ideia deixou William desconfiado, porém, Sytry garantiu que não deixaria que nada acontecesse ao ruivo.

"Sabe, William, se algo acontecesse ao _seu_ quarto você precisaria escolher... um de nós como companhia." As palavras do Príncipe do Inferno transbordavam segundas intenções e foram seguidas por um sorriso que demonstrava muito e nada ao mesmo tempo.

O eleitor afastou-se ao notar que os fãs de Sytry se aproximavam, decidindo ir para sua aula de História ao invés de perder tempo com possibilidades. _Se por ventura a tempestade retornar eu pedirei para passar a noite com Kevin. Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará._

A sala de aula estava um pouco vazia, com parte dos alunos ainda escolhendo onde dormiriam naquela noite.

A manhã passou devagar e aquele ritmo estendeu-se basicamente por todo o restante do dia. Ao pôr do sol a notícia já não era inédita, no entanto, os alunos que geralmente conservavam-se nos jardins até o anoitecer foram convidados a entrar. O céu escuro e os trovões ao longe denunciavam que aquela também seria uma noite tumultuada.

Dantalion visitou o quarto pontualmente às 21h, e após ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém pelos corredores. O louro encontrava-se debruçado sobre sua escrivaninha, revisando o resumo que fizera sobre um dos romances lidos para a aula de Literatura e certificando-se de que seu texto estava perfeito.

O moreno entrou devagar, como sempre fazia, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se aos pés da cadeira. Aquele era um estranho e peculiar hábito. Muitas vezes ele se postava ao lado, imóvel e apenas encarando-o com profundos olhos escarlates.

"Eu não vou tomar muito de seu tempo." O demônio poderia ser quem fosse no Inferno, contudo, aquele parado próximo à cadeira e encarando-o de modo tão envolvente e passional era outra pessoa.

"Você já está tomando meu tempo vindo até aqui." Os olhos esmeraldas continuavam na folha de papel entre seus dedos.

"Eu estou preocupado com a tempestade. Evite se aproximar da janela e durma o mais próximo da parede possível."

"Eu ficarei bem; é apenas um pouco de chuva."

"Eu me preocupo com você." O Grande Duque inclinou-se um pouco mais, tocando a perna esquerda. "Talvez seja melhor que eu passe a noite aqui."

"N-Não é necessário." William soltou o pedaço de papel, virando-se decidido. A simples menção de passarem a noite no mesmo cômodo o fazia pensar em coisas que não deveria.

Os olhos escarlates o fitaram por um momento e Dantalion ficou em pé, batendo a calça na altura dos joelhos e meneando a cabeça em positivo. Seus lábios tocaram o alto da cabeça loura e ele desejou um baixo boa noite, dando meia volta e deixando o quarto.

O eleitor encarou a porta fechada por um instante, percebendo lentamente que naquela noite ele não teria seus longos e profundos beijos regados a abraços e apertos. Seu coração sentiu-se um pouco vazio e solitário, como o restante do cômodo.

William pousou os olhos no relatório, terminando de relê-lo e espreguiçando-se logo em seguida. A chuva começou a cair no momento em que ele deitou-se sobre sua cama, entretanto, o eleitor não ficou acordado para ver o espetáculo da natureza.

Sem o moreno para lhe fazer companhia, sua cama não tinha outra finalidade além de abrigar seu sono.

**x**

Ele acordou com três fortes batidas em sua porta.

Os olhos se abriram, encarando o teto de seu quarto e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. As batidas se tornaram mais altas e insistentes, e ele colocou-se de pé às pressas, temendo que algo sério pudesse ter acontecido.

A porta foi aberta de uma vez e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, incertas e duvidosas, enquanto seu cérebro processava as informações em velocidade reduzida. A pessoa que estava do lado de fora entrou no quarto segurando um macio travesseiro e gargalhando alto.

William fechou a porta devagar, virando-se e esperando uma explicação.

"A partir de hoje sou seu colega de quarto, William!" O demônio bateu contra o peito com orgulho.

"O... quê?" A voz soou mais grossa. _Espere, espere... o que está acontecendo?_

"Infelizmente, _claro_, meu quarto foi vítima da tempestade na noite anterior," o Grande Duque não parecia se importar com isso, "eu preciso de um teto para dormir esta noite."

"Vá para o inferno... _literalmente_." O eleitor cruzou os braços. "Aqui você não ficará!"

"Não diga coisas que machucam! Eu serei excelente companhia." Dantalion soava animado com aquele prospecto.

"Eu duvido muito. De qualquer forma, minha resposta é não, agora, por favor..." Ele abriu a porta e apontou para o outro lado. "Saia."

O moreno tentou argumentar, todavia, seu interlocutor estava surdo para os seus pedidos. Ele saiu, mas deixou seu travesseiro para trás e fez questão de, antes de se retirar, curvar-se e sussurrar um baixo _"Você ao acordar é incrivelmente adorável"_, que foi seguido por uma charmosa piscadela.

Aquele gesto enfureceu o louro, que o empurrou para fora e sentiu-se escorregar pela porta quando ela se fechou. Seu rosto estava corado e seu coração batia descompassado, duvidando que conseguisse sair daquela situação. Imaginar-se dividindo o mesmo quarto que seu amante era perigoso, principalmente se ele pretendesse manter-se casto e puro.

Naquele começo de amanhã a confusão do dia anterior parecia ter duplicado e foi através de Isaac que ele soube que a tempestade daquela noite havia atingido alguns cômodos na parte sul e boa parte dos alunos argumentava que se a situação continuasse seria impossível ficar no colégio.

A culpa recaiu nas costas do Diretor, e alguns grupos até mesmo cogitaram falar diretamente com os pais e pedir que fossem transferidos. Ficou a cargo dos monitores tentar apaziguar os ânimos, porém, o que William conseguiu foram comentários maldosos e suspeitos, que diziam desconfiar que a ala norte era _estranhamente_ a única a não ser afetada.

O eleitor sentou-se com barulho em sua cadeira, após retirar-se para o café da manhã. O assunto em todas as mesas era a tempestade e, quando Sytry acomodou-se, ele desconfiava que talvez o assunto permanecesse daquele lado também.

"Você deveria tomar cuidado, William." O ex-anjo disse baixo, colocando quatro pequenas tortas de limão em cima de seu prato, enquanto as decorava com carolinas de chocolate. "Dantalion está planejando alguma coisa."

"Diga-me quando é que ele _não_ está fazendo isso." O louro suspirou cansado. Tudo o que ele queria era ter a chance de degustar sua xícara de chá, devorar aquelas duas torradas com geleia e seguir para sua aula. Sem demônios, anjos ou empecilhos.

"Eu falo sério." Sytry passou a língua pelo canto da boca, limpando o açúcar. "Ele provavelmente vai se convidar para passar a noite em seu quarto, não permita!"

William conservou-se em silêncio, ouvindo os avisos e tentando concentrar-se em seu chá. O motivo de toda aquela preocupação apareceu minutos depois, um largo sorriso nos lábios e sentando-se do outro lado. Sytry não perdeu tempo, ameaçando o demônio e dizendo que ele estava proibido de tentar invadir o quarto alheio naquela noite.

O Grande Duque do Inferno deu de ombros, afirmando que já havia levado suas coisas até o _tal_ quarto alheio e não importasse o quanto seu rival pestanejasse nada mudaria. O louro engasgou, ralhando com Dantalion e avisando que não o queria no quarto e que ele tinha até o final do dia para retirar seus pertences ou os jogaria pela janela.

Isaac chegou tarde para o café da manhã e só presenciou o final da discussão, embora não parecesse surpreso por saber que o demônio havia recorrido diretamente ao amigo.

"Sytry se importa com você, William." O ruivo disse depois de agarrar uma torrada com geleia e colocá-la na boca. Os dois seguiam pelo corredor, cada um na direção de sua respectiva sala de aula.

"Não, não se importa." _Ele apenas está com medo que eu escolha Dantalion._

Isaac ainda tentou convencê-lo da real intenção do ex-anjo, no entanto, ele estava surdo à sua opinião. O final do corredor foi responsável por separá-los e William seguiu para sua sala de aula, esperando ter alguns momentos de paz com o conhecimento.

Ele sempre foi adorador da boa Literatura e sentiu-se extremamente afortunado por passar três horas ouvindo sobre Victor Hugo, Goethe e outros autores que estavam sempre na cabeceira de sua cama. O horário do almoço, contudo, não o animou a seguir até o salão principal, e o eleitor escolheu fazer sua refeição na pequena sala ao lado da cozinha, reservada geralmente para aqueles que queriam evitar o tumulto do salão e degustar uma silenciosa refeição.

Naquele final de manhã o louro surpreendeu-se por ser o Monitor Chefe sentado à mesa e uma parte dele previa algum comentário, como o feito por Sytry.

"Eu acredito que não precise lembrá-lo que a decisão de abrigar um aluno vítima da tempestade é incrivelmente nobre, porém, temos dezenas deles pelo colégio." A dúvida tornou-se certeza quando ele terminou o filé de cordeiro ao molho madeira e saboreava seu pudim de chocolate como sobremesa. _Pelo menos ele teve o decoro de esperar que eu terminasse a refeição, obrigado!_

"Agradeço à sua altruísta preocupação, mas não sei do que você está falando. Eu não tenho interesse algum em abrigar nenhum aluno. Aqueles que foram vitimados pela chuva encontrem algum outro lugar ou retornem para casa. Nada disso tem relação comigo."

"É mesmo?" O rapaz ofereceu um sorriso malicioso. "Corre o rumor de que Dantalion foi aceito de braços abertos e passará esta noite em sua companhia."

"Somente boatos."

Camio ajeitou os óculos, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo xadrez e ficando em pé. Entretanto, ele não se afastou, lançando um pesado olhar em sua direção.

"Você está jogando um perigoso jogo, William Twining. Dantalion sempre consegue o que quer e, se me permite um conselho, eu o manteria o mais afastado possível."

"Por ventura esse conselho vem unicamente da imensa bondade em seu coração ou eu deveria interpretar tais palavras como uma nova tentativa rebuscada de me convencer a escolher-te?"

A resposta ficou suspensa no ar e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados apenas meneou a cabeça e retirou-se.

William afastou a taça de pudim, perdendo totalmente a vontade de continuar a sobremesa. _Ele sabe. _A ideia de que sua relação com o moreno pudesse ser de conhecimento de todos o deixava irritado.

Ele deixou a sala e seguiu para a biblioteca, procurando um local em que pudesse ter alguns minutos de silêncio e paz. Porém, como esperado daquele tumultuoso dia, o tão esperado sossego parecia cada vez mais difícil de ser alcançado.

"Bocchama!"

A voz de Kevin soou alta e o eleitor parou de andar. Aquele era o caminho mais curto para se chegar à biblioteca e não ficava próximo da capela, então ele deduziu que seu mordomo não estava ali por mero acidente.

"Eu estava tão preocupado, bocchama!" Kevin pousou as mãos em seus ombros e exibiu um meio sorriso.

"Eu estou bem." O louro desviou os olhos.

"Nee, bocchama, eu tenho uma sugestão a fazer." O padre provisório endireitou-se e sua voz soou um pouco falhada. "O que acha de voltarmos para casa? Soube que esta noite devemos ter uma nova tempestade e eu estou preocupado com você. Não sabemos quando seu quarto poderá ser o próximo."

_Até você, Kevin?_ Ele soltou um cansado suspiro e afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Aquele estava sendo um dia maçante e incrivelmente aborrecido e uma parte nele gostaria apenas que as pessoas o deixassem em paz, pelo menos por alguns minutos. _Ele não é tão ruim... Dantalion..._

William seguia devagar na direção da biblioteca enquanto lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes em que ele e o demônio ficaram conversando, deitados lado a lado sobre a cama e encarando o teto. _Às vezes ele me visita com o único intuito de conversar. Não é como se tudo o que fizéssemos fosse..._

O pensamento o fez morder o lábio inferior. Seus pés pararam de se mover, não somente pela estranha realização, mas também porque, em frente à escadaria que levava a biblioteca, um velho empecilho o esperava, braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada.

"O seu último aviso continua fresco em minha memória, Sytry. Não há necessidade para nostalgias."

O ex-anjo descruzou os braços e se pôs a andar, aproximando-se com passos vagarosos e parando em frente a ele. Sytry possuía uma estranha e magnética beleza, dono de traços delicados, apesar de firmes, olhos azuis e lábios rosados. Aquela era uma escola para garotos, no entanto, o eleitor já ouvira rumores de que aquele parado à sua frente era tido como ídolo entre os alunos. Esses, claro, eram os boatos mais simples. Havia outros, envolvendo comentários sombrios, que afirmavam que o ex-anjo, às vezes, nomeava um ou outro aluno como seu amante para as noites mais geladas e solitárias.

"Eu sei que você tem permitido que Dantalion visite seu quarto, William." A expressão irritada deu lugar a traços complacentes. Os olhos azuis pareciam até mesmo preocupados. "Ele está te usando. A pessoa que ele vê não é você, William."

O louro engoliu seco, dando um passo para trás.

Ele sabia o que viria em seguida e _definitivamente_ não queria ouvir.

"D-Dantalion vê apenas Salomão. Ele não se importa com você e espera o momento em que..."

"Eu sei!" A voz soou alta e irritada. Tudo o que ele queria era alguns momentos tranquilos na biblioteca... "Eu sei de tudo isso!"

O ex-anjo arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, contudo, as palavras não saíram.

William passou por ele da mesma maneira como havia feito com Kevin, e subiu os degraus que levavam à biblioteca tropeçando duas vezes. Seu coração batia rápido e o gosto do desapontamento em sua boca afastou o delicioso sabor do pudim que deveria ter sido degustado de sobremesa.

Não havia muitos alunos presentes e ele pegou o primeiro livro, da primeira estante, e seguiu até uma poltrona o mais afastada de portas e janelas possível. _Latim,_ o eleitor fitou a capa do exemplar em suas mãos e ofereceu um vago meio sorriso. Levaria algum tempo para traduzir as sentenças, entretanto, aquilo o manteria ocupado e não havia nada que ele quisesse mais além de não precisar pensar.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

William não compareceu ao salão durante o jantar.

Sua refeição naquela noite foi feita na pequenina sala ao lado da cozinha e foi constituída em uma sopa de legumes e um delicioso pão fresco, recém-saído do forno. Como sua tarde na biblioteca, ninguém veio importuná-lo com avisos, comentários ou qualquer tipo de reclamação e ele seguiu para quarto sentindo-se revigorado e pronto para uma reconfortante noite de sono.

Os trovões começaram a ser ouvidos assim que escureceu, mas com menos intensidade do que nos outros dias. _Talvez o pior tenha passado._ William terminou de subir a escadaria, seguindo pelo corredor e tentando afastar a ideia de que precisaria lidar com o intruso. _Eu não quero vê-lo hoje._

Pensamento positivo nunca foi seu forte, e o eleitor preferia basear suas opiniões em fatos concretos, portanto, ao encarar a porta de seu quarto e ver Dantalion parado e de braços cruzados, ele teve certeza de que vivia apenas uma reação causada por uma ação. _Ou melhor, causada por um erro. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que ele entrasse em minha vida._

"Boa noite, William." O demônio ofereceu um meio sorriso. O louro não respondeu, retirando a chave do bolso de seu colete e girando-a na fechadura dourada. "Você poderia pegar meu travesseiro, por favor?"

O pedido o fez virar-se no mesmo instante, surpreso e confuso.

O moreno desfez o sorriso e abaixou os olhos escarlates, coçando a nuca e parecendo estranhamente embaraçado.

"Eu decidi dormir em outro lugar. Desculpe por me impor dessa maneira."

"Quem foi?"

Um suspiro deixou os lábios do Grande Duque. Ele não era a mente mais brilhante e esperta daquele colégio, ainda mais para assuntos sérios, então definitivamente alguém havia plantado certas ideias em sua cabeça.

"Sytry, Camio e... Kevin." Dantalion coçou a bochecha e desviou os olhos, evitando que eles se encarassem.

"Aqueles três..."

William esticou a mão, puxando-o para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta. Seus passos o levaram até a cama, pegando o travesseiro extra que estava sobre a colcha verde escura e jogando-o na direção de sua companhia, que o segurou sem muitos problemas.

O louro permaneceu de costas, encarando sua parede. Ele não tinha experiência com relacionamentos ou conversas significativas e sempre preferiu passar seu tempo entre livros. Seria preciso uma dose extra de coragem para dar aquele passo, porém, ele sentia que se não iniciasse aquela caminhada talvez passasse o restante de sua vida no mesmo lugar.

"Eu não acredito na história de eleitor ou qualquer bobagem relacionada a Céu ou Inferno, mas, às vezes, quando eu fecho os olhos consigo ver e me lembrar de coisas que jamais vivi ou seres que nunca conheci." Ele recusou-se a fechar os olhos. Se fizesse isso certamente acabaria se recordando da única imagem que era uma constante em sua mente.

"W-Wil..."

"Meu nome é William Twining e eu sou um realista." Seu corpo virou-se. "Eu não sou esse Salomão que você, Sytry e Camio acreditam que eu seja. A pessoa que vocês buscam não existe."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sei que você procura por outra pessoa quando olha para mim. Talvez nós sejamos parecidos fisicamente, mas eu tenho certeza absoluta de quem sou e estou cansado de ser tratado como uma caixa cuja única utilidade é abrigar algo de valor. Por isso..." William engoliu seco. Por que era tão difícil? "Pare de me procurar."

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Não?!" As sobrancelhas claras se juntaram. O moreno jogou o travesseiro novamente sobre a cama e cruzou os braços, exibindo uma expressão totalmente branca. "O-O que você quer dizer com _não_?"

"Não... é não, achei que fosse mais inteligente do que isso, William."

"Você!" Ele deu um passo à frente e sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer. Aquela criatura não tinha limites. "Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?"

"Pelo contrário, eu ouvi tudo e minha resposta é... não!" O demônio fez um gesto com a mão direita, como se afastasse alguma coisa invisível e indesejável. "Eu não deixarei de visitá-lo durante as noites... e os dias, e qualquer horário que julgue necessário."

"P-Por quê? Eu acabei de dizer que não sou quem você esp—"

"Você é William Twining." Ele respondeu de imediato. "Exatamente a pessoa que venho procurar."

O eleitor sentiu o rosto corar e por um instante as palavras lhe faltaram. Ele não esperava por isso. Em seu ensaio mental Dantalion aceitaria sua decisão e teria ido embora de cabeça baixa. _Por que ele sempre dificulta as coisas?_

"Você mente!"

"Geralmente sim, mas não neste momento; eu posso garantir." A segurança contida naquelas palavras soava assustadora. Seus olhos permaneciam sérios e não havia nada em sua linguagem corporal que contradissesse seu discurso. "Eu não beijo Salomão, eu beijo _você_."

"Mentiras." O louro piscou longamente e naquele segundo pôde ver, por trás de seus olhos fechados, a imagem que raramente deixava sua mente. _Eles estavam se beijavam. Um homem cujo rosto é similar ao meu e... _ele_!_ "Eu sei que você e Salomão eram... algo como... amantes..."

"O quê?!" As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e a confusão foi genuína. "Quem disse tal coisa? Foi Sytry, não?"

"N-Não, eu vi... eu _vejo_ essa imagem, em minha cabeça." Ele sentiu-se tolo por falar aquelas coisas. _Eu sou realista, não?_ Aquele tipo de bobagem sem nenhuma base científica não poderia ser verdade.

"Oh! _Aquele_ beijo!" O demônio bateu as palmas das mãos. "Um beijo, e foi Salomão quem _me_ beijou como forma de selar o contrato."

"Ele beijou Sytry, Camio e todos os outros iludidos que acreditam morarem no inferno?"

"N-Não..." O moreno ponderou. "Os outros contratos foram feitos com apertos de mãos."

Uma fina sobrancelha dourada foi erguida e os dois permaneceram em silêncio até Dantalion perceber o que havia acabado de ouvir. Ele corou, levando as mãos até as bochechas e parecendo uma garota que havia acabado de descobrir que o rapaz mais popular do colégio nutria sentimentos por ela.

A cena era tão patética e irritante que William não soube o que fazer além de pegar o travesseiro de cima de sua cama e arremessá-lo contra sua companhia... mais uma vez. O gesto trouxe o Grande Duque de volta à realidade e também colocou fim àquela conversa. O travesseiro foi segurado com uma mão, enquanto a outra o envolvia pela cintura, trazendo-o próximo e juntando os corpos.

"Eu estou lisonjeado por vê-lo com ciúmes, mas eu e Salomão nunca estivemos envolvidos romanticamente."

"Hã? C-Ciúmes?!" Ele corou tão violentamente que achou que acabaria desmaiando por falta de circulação. "Por que _eu_ sentiria ciúmes de _você_?

"Porque você gosta de mim." Dantalion sorriu. As palavras soavam baixas e deixavam seus lábios de maneira charmosa.

"Você está delirante." O eleitor não sabia para onde olhar: os profundos e belíssimos olhos escarlates ou os lábios rosados e que ele conhecia tão bem.

"Eu devo estar, porque eu estou completamente apaixonado por você... corpo e alma."

"M-Mas quanta bobagem!" Os dedos apertaram o sobretudo escuro que sua companhia vestia. Até aquele instante ele não percebeu que tremia. "Amor nada mais é do que uma reação química causada po—"

A explicação perfeita para aquela situação desapareceu quando seus olhos se fecharam. Quando os lábios do moreno tocaram sua boca, uma estranha e sufocante sensação percorreu-lhe o corpo, como se uma força invisível os envolvesse.

Os lábios moviam-se com pressa e as línguas dançavam a mesma valsa, cujos passos eram perfeitamente conhecidos. O demônio soltou o travesseiro, segurando-o com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda mantinha a nuca firme

Por longos minutos o louro esqueceu-se totalmente de tudo o que não fosse aquele que o envolvia com tanta firmeza e desejo. Ele sentia o gosto da torta de morangos nos lábios alheios, no entanto, sobremesa alguma poderia ser mais deliciosa do que a sensação que subiu por seu corpo quando Dantalion ergueu um pouco o joelho direito, pressionando seu membro.

O gemido que soou foi baixo e erótico e William pegou-se movendo o corpo para baixo, apenas para sentir novamente a mesma sensação. Uma das mãos desceu por suas costas, apalpando o quadril e juntando os corpos um pouco mais. A carícia foi interrompida e os dois se encararam, trêmulos e incrivelmente excitados.

"William..." A voz era rouca e, enquanto se via naqueles belos olhos escarlates, o eleitor pôde facilmente visualizar o que fariam naquela noite. "Por favor, me mande embora. Eu não responderei por mim se permanecer um segundo a mais neste quarto."

O aviso foi dado com seriedade e havia total honestidade naquelas palavras. Contudo, ele nada fez, mantendo os olhos firmes e ouvindo as batidas de seu próprio coração. Ele queria aquilo. Ele desejava saber o que vinha depois dos beijos e abraços, como seria vê-lo completamente descomposto, além da curiosidade natural de um garoto de 16 anos com relação à sexualidade.

Dantalion o empurrou na direção da cama, derrubando-o sem gentileza e retirando o lenço branco de seu pescoço. O coração de William batia mais rápido, ansiando pelo que estava prestes a viver e se perguntando se teria coragem de ir até o fim.

"Diga que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." O moreno inclinou-se sobre ele. "Eu não vou tocá-lo se não receber permissão."

"Eu quero você." Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Ótimo..."

O meio sorriso que cruzou os lábios do demônio transbordava malícia. O terno escorregou por seus ombros e o eleitor viu os músculos por baixo da camisa branca, que foi aberta devagar e atirada para o lado. O louro deitou-se melhor na cama quando Dantalion voltou a inclinar-se. Os botões do colete foram arrebentados em um único movimento, entretanto, a camisa foi aberta com gentileza. O moreno passou a língua sobre os lábios antes de fisgar o mamilo esquerdo de William, que gemeu alto, surpreso com aquela nova e inusitada sensação.

"Deixe que sua voz ecoe pelo quarto." O Grande Duque sussurrou baixo. "Eu coloquei uma barreira no cômodo. Ninguém irá ouvi-lo além de mim."

Mesmo que tal informação fosse verdadeira, ele jamais se permitiria aquele nível de sensualidade. Suas mãos cobriam os lábios, tentando ao máximo conter os gemidos derivados da maneira como seu mamilo era beijado e mordiscado. Seu baixo ventre tremia, e o eleitor sentia-se perplexo por estar excitado sem nenhum toque direto.

O demônio passou a dar atenção ao outro mamilo, todavia, assim que o colocou entre os dentes, o louro encolheu-se. _Não pode ser..._ Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram e ele mordeu a própria mão. Aquilo não havia acontecido.

"W-William..." A surpresa foi quase palpável. "Você... agora... v-você..."

William cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado demais para encará-lo. _Eu não acredito!_ Dantalion riu baixo e o eleitor só voltou a olhá-lo quando sentiu o cinto de sua calça ser aberto e a peça retirada com um único puxão. _O que..._ Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. Da cintura para baixo só havia nudez.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão sensível, William." O moreno curvou-se como um tigre que havia encurralado um pequenino coelho. Os olhos, o sorriso e a respiração estavam em perfeita harmonia.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o louro chegou ao orgasmo sem precisar se masturbar. Vez ou outra ele rendia-se às necessidades da natureza, apesar de que, desde que começou a permitir que _certa _pessoa visitasse seu quarto, essas ocasiões se tornaram mais frequentes.

A nova sensação, porém, não poderia ser comparada ao que eles fariam naquela noite. Quando o demônio abocanhou seu membro, por exemplo, uma parte nele achou que havia morrido e chegado ao outro lado. _Eu quase acreditei nessa bobagem de Céu e Inferno..._

William era inexperiente em romances e aventuras sexuais. Ele nunca havia tocado outro ser humano de maneira íntima, e só conhecia as descrições de certas sensações porque lera alguns dos livros de seu tio que costumavam ficar estocados no sótão de sua mansão. No entanto, o eleitor tinha certeza de que romance algum o teria preparado para a realidade.

O momento em que Dantalion o recebeu em seus lábios e engoliu seu sexo de maneira faminta jamais poderia ser descrito. Ele arqueou as costas da cama, apertando os cabelos negros e proferindo uma sucessão de palavras desconexas. A ereção retornou dentro da boca do moreno e o que parecia bom tornou-se melhor, e as reações deixaram de ser omitidas.

Por cerca de cinco minutos o louro não fez nada além de gemer. Suas pernas haviam sido passadas pelos ombros do demônio, que movia os lábios, língua e as pontas dos dedos em perfeita sincronia. Os sons do ato entravam por seus ouvidos e os olhos fechados imaginavam o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. O estímulo tornou-se diferente quando o clímax se aproximou. Um dos dedos passou a brincar com sua entrada, tocando-a de maneira despreocupada somente para provocá-lo.

O segundo orgasmo foi mais intenso que o primeiro e acompanhado pelo gemido mais erótico que já havia deixado os lábios de William. Seu corpo inteiro vibrou e seus dedos puxaram os cabelos do Grande Duque do Inferno, que não pareceu reclamar, pelo contrário. O eleitor manteve-se de olhos fechados, mas abriu-os nos segundos finais, tendo a chance de ver o instante em que seu amante o recebia em sua boca, movendo a garganta duas vezes.

Dantalion passou a língua de maneira sensual pelos lábios antes de voltar a inclinar-se. O louro estava fraco demais para pestanejar, permitindo-se ser virado e afundando o rosto em seu travesseiro. O moreno mordeu um de seus ombros, passando a beijá-lo e traçando um indiscreto caminho pelas costas. William tinha certa noção do que estava prestes a acontecer e agradeceu mentalmente por estar de costas e não precisar encará-lo.

A primeira coisa que ele fez ao sentir a língua em sua entrada foi rir. A sensação era nova e confusa, e soava completamente proibida. A graça, contudo, morreu conforme o demônio passou a colocar um pouco mais de afinco na carícia. Seu corpo tornou-se quente, principalmente quando o primeiro dedo pediu passagem, penetrando-o devagar e fundo.

O rosto do eleitor ganhou uma coloração rubra e ele tentou ao máximo ignorar os pensamentos impuros que passavam por trás de seus olhos fechados. Quantas vezes ele não havia fantasiado com aquele tipo de coisa? Por quantas noites ele não desejou ser um pouco menos sério e casto para perder-se naquele tipo de carícia? Remexendo-se na cama, apertando os cobertores e chamando o único nome capaz de fazer a voz ficar presa em sua garganta.

A verdade era que o louro sempre foi curioso com relação à sexualidade, especialmente entre dois homens. Ele sabia, na teoria, como as coisas aconteciam; a anatomia de seu próprio corpo e os locais que deveria tocar na obtenção de prazer. Entretanto, a prática era diferente e, embora curioso, William nunca conseguiu juntar coragem para se tocar daquela maneira. _Eu perdi muito tempo._

Aquela certeza começou a martelar em sua mente quando Dantalion o penetrou com um segundo dedo. O que antes parecia estranho e levemente doloroso havia se transformado em uma prazerosa e peculiar sensação, intensa o suficiente para fazer reaparecer sua nova ereção.

"É aqui, não?" O moreno havia se inclinado sobre ele enquanto o penetrava profundamente com os dedos.

A resposta foi apenas um gemido e pareceu ser suficiente.

O demônio retirou seus dedos e o virou, surpreendendo-o, visto que ele esperava continuar naquela posição e evitar maiores constrangimentos. O Grande Duque ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, abrindo os botões da calça com pressa. _Ele está tremendo. _Os olhos esmeraldas estavam fixos no gesto, curiosos para verem o que havia por baixo daquela peça de roupa.

"Eu precisarei de sua ajuda, William."

O eleitor engoliu seco, entendendo exatamente o _tipo_ de ajuda que precisaria dar. Ele sentou-se na cama, sentindo o rosto tornar-se corado ao pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Dantalion retirou a ereção de dentro da calça e o corpo do louro arrepiou-se com a visão. As pontas dos dedos da mão direita seguraram-na de maneira tímida, surpreendendo-se pelo calor da pele. _Essa é a primeira vez que faço isso. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia._

"E-Eu nunca fiz isso antes." Ele resolveu ser sincero, pois duvidava que fosse capaz de fazer os mesmos movimentos recebidos há poucos instantes. "Eu provavelmente não sei o que fazer."

"Eu também nunca havia feito até esta noite." O moreno sorriu. "Apenas deixe-o úmido; eu não quero machucá-lo."

William umedeceu os lábios antes de aproximar o rosto. Suas mãos tremiam e ele sabia que não conseguiria colocar o membro por inteiro em sua boca, todavia, faria o possível para não ser totalmente inútil. A ereção entrou devagar, repousando em sua língua. O demônio gemeu de maneira contida e os olhos verdes se ergueram, observando as reações que causava.

Os olhos escarlates estavam fechados e daquele ângulo ele achou seu amante _quase_ adorável. _Isso é interessante..._ A língua circulou o membro e após alguns segundos o eleitor entendeu parcialmente a dinâmica do ato. A sensação de ter o sexo de outro homem, ou _criatura_, dentro de sua boca não o incomodou mais do que o modo como seu corpo havia reagido à carícia.

Seu pré-orgasmo pingava sobre a colcha e ele começou a ansiar pelo ápice daquela noite, imaginando como seria ter Dantalion dentro dele. _Não acredito que ele consiga... meu corpo não foi feito para alguém desse tamanho... impossível!_ A concentração foi interrompida por uma gentil mão que tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o parar.

"Deite-se."

O pedido foi feito por um fio de voz.

O louro obedeceu e o demônio inclinou-se para o lado, pegando o travesseiro que havia caído ao chão e posicionando-o embaixo do quadril de William. _Talvez seja uma má ideia... _Ele respirava alto e jamais conseguiria descrever o que sentiu quando suas pernas foram afastadas.

O moreno posicionou a ereção, penetrando-o com delicadeza. O eleitor arqueou a nuca para trás, encarando o teto e sem acreditar que estivesse realmente fazendo aquilo. Ele sentiu o membro invadindo-o aos poucos, provando-o e devorando-o lentamente. O Grande Duque só parou quando estava completamente dentro, mas nenhum deles fez menção de fazer qualquer movimento.

"William, você está bem?"

A voz chamou sua atenção e a resposta foi um menear de cabeça. Dantalion estava entre suas pernas, totalmente _nele_ e olhando-o com olhos preocupados e desejosos. As mãos seguraram sua cintura e ele retirou-se devagar, quase por completo.

A sensação dessa vez foi diferente e antecipou o que viria em seguida. A estocada foi forte e precisa, acertando seu ponto especial. Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram e o louro não entendeu, a princípio, o que havia acabado de acontecer. De repente seu mundo tornou-se longe, como se ele fosse espectador e estivesse vivendo indiretamente aquilo.

Ele não sentiu seu clímax, porém, viu-o pintar o abdômen e peitoral. A realização veio inusitadamente e foi então que William se deu conta de que gemia, não os castos e controlados gemidos de outrora, e sim sons que ele jamais achou que um dia pudesse ser capaz de emitir.

O moreno o penetrava com rapidez e força e, quando a realidade retornou por completo, o eleitor quis acreditar na bobagem sobre a barreira ao redor do cômodo, pois morreria de vergonha se alguém no colégio pudesse ser capaz de ouvi-lo daquela maneira: necessitado, sensual e chamando o nome do demônio a cada estocada.

Ele esqueceu-se da tempestade que caia do lado de fora, ignorando os barulhos dos trovões, os grossos pingos contra as janelas e o ranger de sua cama. Dantalion permaneceu entre suas pernas por um longo tempo enquanto possuía-o com desejo. O louro precisou passar a mão pela testa, colocando a franja para trás e retirando-a de seu rosto úmido com suor.

Depois dos minutos iniciais, parte do pudor desapareceu e ele passou a admirar seu amante e o modo como ele se movia. Ao sentir-se observado, o moreno inclinava-se, fisgando os lábios e o beijando com erotismo enquanto continua a se mover.

Aqueles doces momentos aconteceram com frequência, até o demônio puxá-lo com um pouco mais de força, penetrando-o fundo. O orgasmo o preencheu no mesmo instante e ele ouviu-se gemer com aquela nova sensação. O Grande Duque fechou os olhos, nivelando a respiração e esperando que seu corpo se acalmasse.

Foi nesse momento que William teve uma epifania.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em Dantalion, a maneira como ele inspirava e expirava, a gota de suor que escorria pela ponta de seu queixo e as mãos trêmulas que seguravam suas coxas com uma agradável possessividade.

Até aquela noite ele não havia se dado conta do que estavam fazendo. As visitas no meio da noite, os beijos, os minutos de conversas idiotas sobre a cama... tudo não passou de preliminares para aquela ocasião e, quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais convicto ele estava de que o que acabara de acontecer era inevitável.

Desde a primeira vez que se viram aquela noite estava fadada a acontecer.

O demônio abriu os olhos devagar, focando-se no rapaz deitado e exibindo um cansado meio sorriso. O eleitor corou, no entanto, não fez menção de esconder seu rosto. Depois de tudo o que haviam feito naquela cama, ainda haveria necessidade de sentir-se envergonhado?

Dantalion retirou-se com gentileza e deitou-se sobre ele, apoiando um cotovelo de cada lado de seu rubro rosto. O louro sentiu suas mãos subirem pelas costas bem torneadas, sentindo a pele quente e avermelhada devido ao exercício. Os dois se encararam por longos segundos, no mais puro e cúmplice silêncio.

O demônio abaixou um pouco a face, beijando-o e arrepiando-o. A mão direita tocou seu rosto, descendo devagar pelo peitoral, abdômen e baixo ventre, encontrando a entrada e a penetrando com dois de seus dedos. O louro gemeu, movendo-se inquieto e surpreso por estar tão sensível àquelas investidas.

"Eu quero você... de novo." As pontas dos dentes mordiscavam a orelha direita, levando uma onda de arrepios por seu corpo. "Eu quero você todos os dias... todas as noites..."

Se aquela afirmativa exigia uma contrarresposta ele continuaria na mais profunda ignorância, pois não teve a oportunidade de sequer pensar no que dizer. Um novo beijo invadiu seus lábios e logo se tornou impossível fazer qualquer coisa além de retribuir. Os dedos se tornaram mais exigentes e tentadores, e em determinado momento William achou que precisaria _pedir_ para que fosse possuído novamente, contudo, Dantalion havia chegado ao limite.

O eleitor foi puxado para o colo, sentando-se devagar sobre a nova ereção, que o penetrou com facilidade e preencheu-o por completo logo na primeira estocada. Ele envolveu o pescoço do moreno, escondendo seu rosto e sua timidez. Uma parte dele estava com medo do que aquela noite poderia significar, porque, depois de permitir que o demônio o tocasse de tal forma, ele duvidava que os encontros noturnos ficassem somente em meros e inocentes beijos.

**x**

_Ele_ moveu um pouco a cabeça, cansado de permanecer em uma mesma posição.

Os olhos esmeraldas piscaram e um meio sorriso fez o lado direito de seus lábios pender um pouco para cima. O quarto estava silencioso e não havia barulhos de tempestades ou gemidos, e o único som vinha da respiração baixa daquele deitado ao seu lado. _Ele dorme como uma criança._

A mão esquerda saiu debaixo do grosso cobertor, tocando a face inconsciente e afastando uma mecha negra. O louro adorava vê-lo dormir, não somente pela tranquilidade, mas por remetê-lo aos dias em que eram apenas os dois.

O primeiro raio de sol entrou pela janela, tocando o alto da parede e dando vida a um quarto que havia permanecido agitado até boa parte da madrugada. William, não, _Salomão_ não desviou os olhos um único instante.

"Por que você nunca mostrou esse lado para mim?"

A pergunta foi retórica e a ausência de resposta o fez suspirar. As pontas dos dedos tocaram os lábios rosados de Dantalion e o corpo de William se inclinou, tentado a senti-los. Dois grandes olhos escarlates de abriram, fazendo-o desistir daquela atitude impensada. O sorriso se tornou maior e Salomão brincou com a mecha negra, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado por ter sido descoberto em um momento como aquele.

"Você terá problemas, Dantalion. _Eles_ sabem o que você fez ao pobre rapaz."

"Eu não me importo." Ele piscou longamente e sua voz saiu grossa devido ao sono.

"Uriel está possesso. Eu consigo sentir sua ira daqui." O antigo rei parecia entretido com aquilo, entretanto, não demorou a que a graça morresse pouco a pouco. "Por que, Dantalion?"

"Eu o amo."

"Eu não me referia a isso." Salomão não pareceu feliz com o que acabara de ouvir. "Por que não _eu_? Por que nunca fizemos _isso_?"

"Você sabe o por quê."

"Você sabia que eu te amava. Você sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Salomão..." O moreno tocou o rosto que pertencia a William, apertando um pouco a bochecha esquerda. "Eu acho que você deve ir."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e Salomão mordeu o lábio inferior. Por um momento nenhum deles disse nada, até um novo sorriso surgir.

"William... Eu posso te dizer o que ele realmente sente. No fundo, e—"

"Não." O demônio pousou um dedo sobre os lábios pertencentes ao eleitor e meneou a cabeça em negativo. "Ele me dirá quando estiver pronto. Eu quero ouvir os sentimentos de _William_ e não os seus."

"Você é realmente cruel, Dantalion."

Salomão tocou a face do Grande Duque do Inferno uma última vez, fechando os olhos e deixando que o corpo em que estava relaxasse. O ar entrava e saia por seus pulmões, movendo órgãos que não eram dele, enquanto a consciência do verdadeiro dono retornava.

Uma fina e discreta lágrima escorreu pelo olho direito, afundando no travesseiro e perdendo-se para sempre, assim como os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

**x**

William acordou com o agradável aroma de biscoitos amanteigados e chá de menta. Seus olhos se abriram com dificuldade, sentindo a claridade no quarto e um estranho e quase mortal cansaço. A primeira coisa que surgiu em seu campo de visão foi a parede, do outro lado do cômodo, e aos poucos a realidade foi se encaixando nos espaços vagos de sua mente ainda adormecida.

Ele sentou-se na cama, coçando os olhos e espreguiçando-se. O cobertor escorregou por seu corpo e foi apenas naquele momento que ele se deu conta de que estava completamente nu.

"Ah! Bom dia, William." A pessoa sentada em sua escrivaninha virou-se, ostentando um sorriso mais brilhante do que o sol que entrava pela janela aberta. Daquele ângulo Dantalion parecia cintilar, como se houvesse sido polido. "Você finalmente decidiu acordar!"

"O-O que..." O eleitor puxou o cobertor até o pescoço, encarando seu quarto e relembrando tudo o que haviam feito na noite anterior. Os gemidos, os suspiros, as posições e os beijos... a realidade o acertava com a mão forte e pesada. "O que você faz aqui?!"

"Você é tão insensível, William!" Ele levantou-se e ajeitou o impecável lenço em seu pescoço. "Eu estava pacientemente te esperando acordar para tomarmos café da manhã juntos."

Os olhos verdes pousaram automaticamente sobre sua escrivaninha, local de onde vinha o delicioso aroma. Ele viu a grande bandeja, a jarra de suco, leite, frutas e o arranjo de flores.

"Baphomet preparou o café, pois o salão foi atingido pela tempestade de ontem." O moreno pegou a bandeja com extrema facilidade, levando-a até a cama e pousando-a entre as pernas daquele que estava embaixo das cobertas.

"Eles fecharão a escola?" Naquele momento ele percebeu que a roupa de cama havia sido trocada e que aquele cobertor não lhe pertencia. Sua textura era extremamente macia e havia um fraco cheiro de lavanda. _Ele fez isso? Mas quando?_

"Não. A tempestade não voltará, vê?" O demônio apontou para o céu azul e encheu uma das xícaras com chá, adicionando dois torrões de açúcar e oferecendo–a. "Como você se sente?"

O louro precisou beber um longo gole para conseguir responder. Suas bochechas se tornaram rosadas e seria inviável e nem um pouco inteligente negar o que havia acontecido, ainda mais na situação em que se encontrava.

"Dolorido." Ele foi sincero. Seu quadril latejava e era fácil ver as marcas de beijos em seu peitoral.

"Desculpe." O Grande Duque do Inferno tornou-se sério. "Se você quiser eu posso deixá-lo a sós e retorno para pegar a bandeja."

"Você é idiota? Eu ouvi você dizer que estava me esperando para tomar café, então por que está perdendo tempo conversando?" William pegou um dos biscoitos amanteigados. Um café da manhã preparado por Baphomet jamais poderia ser desperdiçado. "Eu estou bem."

Dantalion sorriu, servindo-se de um pouco de chá e passando geleia em uma das torradas.

O silêncio foi somente inicial e em poucos segundos ambos começaram a conversar sobre a tempestade e o que seria feito dali em diante. O eleitor ouviu dos próprios lábios de seu amante que a barreira ao redor daquela área foi a responsável por protegê-la da tempestade. _Eles estavam certos. Alguma coisa estava realmente me protegendo esse tempo todo._

Ele desconfiou que ninguém havia batido em sua porta até aquele momento, imaginando que já passava do meio-dia e certamente sentiriam sua ausência. Dantalion relatou que recebeu a visita de Sytry, Isaac e mais meia dúzia de alunos, todavia, explicou que o eleitor estava indisposto devido a um resfriado e repousava. O louro ralhou com sua companhia, afirmando que aquilo era desnecessário e que eles não conseguiriam manter a mentira.

O café da manhã transcorreu tranquilo e a bandeja tornou-se vazia, com exceção das flores. O moreno a recolocou sobre a escrivaninha, parando na beirada da cama e olhando-o de cima.

"Quer que eu o ajude a chegar ao banheiro?"

"Hã?!" Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, achando aquilo uma afronta. "Com quem você pensa que está falando?"

William havia colocado sua roupa debaixo discretamente por baixo do grosso cobertor, jogando-o para o lado e ficando em pé no instante seguinte. Aquela decisão mostrou-se completamente tola, pois, assim que ficou em pé, suas pernas cederam e ele teria caído ao chão se um braço forte não o segurasse a tempo.

"Como eu dizia..." O demônio revirou os olhos, segurando-o com apenas um braço. "Você não vai conseguir se mover livremente por algumas horas e eu posso abrir um portal até o banheiro. Você vai querer que as pessoas te vejam andar dessa maneira, William?"

"N-Não..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. A imagem de sua pessoa andando passo a passo e escorando-se nas paredes era simplesmente ridícula.

"Ótimo."

O Grande Duque estalou os dedos da mão livre e uma parte da parede transformou-se em uma porta de madeira escura. Dantalion o segurou no colo, como uma princesa dos contos de fada, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a com um empurrão.

Do outro lado havia um largo banheiro, decorado com piso negro e brilhoso. Havia altas janelas e uma luz clara entrava pelos vitrais, refletindo na única banheira do local, esta branca e feita de mármore, com três torneiras douradas e cheia com espuma.

O eleitor foi colocado no chão e sua companhia deu as costas, esperando que ele tirasse a única peça que protegia sua nudez e entrasse na banheira. A água estava quente e seu corpo escorregou quase por completo, deixando somente a cabeça dourada na superfície.

"Este não á o banheiro do colégio." Seus olhos tornaram-se pequeninos.

"Este é o _meu_ banheiro. Você acha que eu utilizo as acomodações do colégio?" Dantalion riu, explicando rapidamente onde estava a toalha, os sais de banho e que o louro poderia permanecer o tempo que desejasse.

"E-E quanto a você?" Ele não acreditava que estivesse prestes a fazer isso.

"Eu já tomei banho." O moreno inclinou-se na beirada da banheira e ofereceu um charmoso meio sorriso. "Quer que eu te faça companhia?"

William sabia que poderia simplesmente enxotá-lo e passaria uma hora mergulhado naquela larga banheira e ninguém o atrapalharia. Porém, imaginar que o demônio sairia por aquela porta e ele permaneceria sozinho fez com que seu coração se tornasse apertado. _Um pouco tarde para arrependimentos._

Ele deu de ombros, afundando o rosto corado dentro da espuma. Dantalion o encarou um momento antes de ficar em pé, retirando suas roupas com uma demora proposital. O eleitor desviou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar uma rápida olhada quando o moreno entrou na banheira.

Ele se acomodou e esticou as mãos, convidando-o a se aproximar. O louro relutou por um instante, praguejando e aproximando-se, encostando as costas ao peitoral do demônio e encarando o teto.

_Foi o sonho..._ Pouco antes de despertar, naquela manhã, ele havia tido um estranho e peculiar sonho em que conversava com seu amante, ainda que a pessoa que Dantalion dirigisse as respostas não fosse exatamente _ele_. William não se lembrava do que conversaram, no entanto, recordava-se do momento em que o moreno disse que o amava.

A certeza em seus olhos e a maneira sincera e doce com que as palavras deixaram seus lábios ficou impregnada em seu coração, impossibilitando-o de realmente se irritar com sua companhia. _Amante... somos amantes agora, não?_ O pensamento fez suas orelhas tornarem-se vermelhas, imaginando como seria sua vida a partir daquele dia. _Ele disse, no sonho, que aguardaria a minha confissão._

A simples menção de dizer algo tão embaraçoso era suficiente para fazê-lo corar. Ele teria escorregado pela banheira, tamanha a vergonha, se um braço forte e protetor não o segurasse. Seu rosto virou-se e o beijo que tocou seus lábios foi o bastante para acalmá-lo. _T-Talvez um dia... talvez._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Eu escrevi esta fanfic quando o anime terminou, mas por algum motivo eu a deixei guardada, esperando o momento mais propício para postá-la. Makai Ouji me conquistou totalmente, o que é raro para um anime de poucos episódios. A história é interessante, os personagens carismáticos e cativantes e, claro, temáticas que eu adoro como demônios, mistérios, assuntos sobrenaturais e um pouco de realismo, como a figura do Salomão.

Tentei ao máximo me manter fiel às personalidades dos personagens, principalmente o irritadiço William e o charmoso Dantalion. Por enquanto não tenho pretensão de escrever uma segunda fanfic, mas adoraria voltar a trabalhar com este fandom e esses personagens :)

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
